Sleepyhead
by Verdancy of the Green
Summary: Kuroko needs someone to help him with dying his hair. Kagami is volunteered. He is not happy about this. Stuff happens.


**I WAS BORED. I wrote a previous fanfic where it turns out he dyed his hair and I kinda felt like writing something else about it. BTW, does anyone know and good lip balms with SPF? Just wondering.**

Kuroko didn't strike him as the sort of person to dye his hair. I mean, really? Kuroko with a bottle of bright blue dye and foil strips in his hair? That was ridiculous. However, here he was, sitting in front of him sipping a vanilla shake with a very obvious section of black showing. He kept on staring as he ate. There was no way Kuroko didn't know what was wrong with his hair. It was his head after all.

"Something wrong?"

Kagami choked on a burger and began to gag. Kuroko calmly pried the lid off his shake and handed it to him. Kagami grabbed it and downed the rest of it all in one gulp before sighing in relief.

"Dammit! Don't scare me like that!"

"You already knew I was here."

"Yeah, but you didn't say a thing!"

"Buy me another vanilla shake."

"You _gave _it to me!"

Kagami growled and grabbed Kuroko's head.

"You stupid blue-head, what are you, a cornflower?"

"'Cornuhflowerh'?" His tongue stumbled on the English word and unfamiliar syllables.

"It's this really blue flower. Some old lady who lived in the same apartment complex as me in America absolutely loved them."

Kuroko gave one of his rare expressions. He looked slightly miffed.

"I'm not a flower. And my hair is not that blue."

Kagami laughed loudly, drawing the attention of others.

"Of course you aren't! You've that big, black, stripe-"he ran a finger over Kuroko's scalp, "riiight here!"

Kuroko leaned over the table and flicked him in the head.

"I need to find time to dye it."

Kagami rubbed his forehead and decided to keep on teasing Kuroko.

"Oh really? The coach's been giving us some insane practices lately. What're you gonna do?"

"I am going to color it as fast as I can before practice tomorrow and you are going to help me."

Kagami balked.

"WHAT! Why do I have to help with YOUR hair?" he shouted. Again; more stares and glares.

"It is much faster when I have help."

"No way."

Kuroko leaned over the table and jabbed Kagami in the ribs as the other covered his head.

"Help me. Or else your Shadow will go on strike."

"Fi-fine! Just-Stop! Hurting-ow! Me!"

-o-o-o-

Kuroko changed as quickly as he could and hurried to the boy's bathroom with a plastic bag. Kagami was already there.

"Okay, how do we do this?"

"Just rip some pieces of foil this big." He gestured with his hands the size. Kuroko began to mix the foil when Kagami suddenly screamed.

"What's wrong with this foil? It keeps on crumpling up!"

Kuroko's hands jumped and some dye got onto Kagami's t-shirt.

"What was that for?"

"My hands slipped."

"I bet you did that on purpose!"

He reached over and splashed it onto Kuroko's shirt. In retaliation, Kuroko smeared a humongous "un-happy" face onto the front of Kagami's shirt.

What ensued was a large amount of mostly one sided screaming coupled with an absolutely amazing hair dye fight of epic proportions that that Seiren High had ever seen, which is far too long and insane to account here.

By the time the both of them stumbled into practice they were stained with blue and not one bit of Kuroko's black hairs were covered. The boy's bathroom was vandalized with blue blood splatters and smeared blue handprints. The team stared at them. Even the normally fearless Aida carefully approached them.

"You two are late. Why?"

"It is Kagami's fault."

"You bastard! It's yours!"

"You started it."

"No you did!"

"You did."

"You did!"

"You did."

"You did!"

"I did."

"No I did!"

"…"

"Shit."

It was strange enough that they were blue, but it was even stranger for them to be fighting. About twenty minutes later Aida had an angry janitor in front of her and she ordered them both to go clean the bathroom and come back for hour-and-a-half wall sits. Kuroko ended up collapsing and falling asleep. Kagami's legs had gone numb. Not good.

"C-coach… When can I stop?"

"You still have twenty minutes!"

"Kuroko's asleep!"

"He'll have a nasty bruise tomorrow, and are you really going to waste your time screaming at me?"

Kagami was unable to reply. When they were done, she told them they had to stay behind to make up the practice they missed. Making up practice while sweaty, tired, and blue was not fun. When they were done they didn't even bother changing and just left with their stuff. Kuroko stumbled and Kagami steadied him.

"Thank you."

"No prob."

"… I'm sorry," Kuroko muttered weakly.

"Nah, it was my fault anyway."

"It was."

"Don't make me take that back."

Kuroko gently slapped his cheeks.

"Mmm… I still have homework."

"Don't remind me. I might just skip it."

"You can't compete if your grades are bad."

They walked silently side by side. Suddenly, an idea struck Kagami.

"Stay at my place tonight! We'll fix your hair and you can help me with my homework!"

"I guess. I need a tooth brush and a change of clothes though. My unform is in my bag."

"I'll find some, c'mon!"

"I will."

"Yes!"

Kagami lived alone, but he figured it didn't bother him in the least. He followed Kagami to his home and when he was inside noticed it was a lot less messy than he expected. It still wasn't neat, but still much better than the pigpen he'd imagined.

"Do my hair first. Then you can take a shower while it dries."

This time they actually got the job done and all of Kuroko's hair was a pleasant shade of pastel blue. He could hear running water in the bathroom as Kagami took a long shower. He'd need to take a long wash to get the dye off his skin too. Kuroko took the time to find a shower cap. He couldn't wash his hair until the dye had set. He managed to find one stashed away in a drawer. Kagami came out, his shirt a bit damp from his wet hair.

"I'll get you some clothes."

"Thank you."

The shower was amazing after such a stressful workout. He scrubbed down and got off all the dye on his skin. The door opened and Kagami came in.

"Got you the clothes. They're on the hook."

"I understand."

He let the hot water soothe his knotted muscles for a few more minutes after Kagami closed the door again then turned off the water and got out. The clothes Kagami had found for him were definitely not his size. The t-shirt was more like a dress and the shorts were as long as to his mid-calve.

-o-o-o-

He knew Kagami was stupid, but this was a new extreme. Even his English was bad. This was ridiculous.

"Kagami, don't you study?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

He tried to help to the best of his ability, but there was only so much he could do. Fatigue that was already present hours before had begun to settle in nicely. His eyelids were drooping and he frequently felt like taking a small nap, knowing it wouldn't be so small.

"Kagami?" His words had already begun to slur. Every movement seemed to use up ten times more energy than usual.

"Yeah?"

Kagami wasn't speaking properly either. They both just wanted to sleep.

"Let's just BS the rest."

"All for it."

Homework went by much faster after that. The sleepiness was like some disease that slowly moved from the toes to the head. He was always _blinking_. Thoughts were jumbled and unclear. When they were finally done, they both groaned and flopped onto their backs. Kuroko vaguely remembered curling up against something warm and Kagami vaguely remembered hugging a really soft pillow.

The first warning signs should have been that they were at a desk and there weren't any pillows or warm blankets. Oh well, they'd be fine when they woke up.

Everyone was puzzled and slightly disturbed when they both came in to school with bruises on their faces.

**OOOOKAY! Fanfic finished! Sorry if the writing turned crappy at times. I was getting tired and I had no idea how to end it, so, yeah…**


End file.
